


Ангел и секс

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ваш партнер — не человек, с сексом могут возникнуть проблемы. Главное — не паниковать и помнить, что нерешаемых проблем не существует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангел и секс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ангелов СПН на Всесеннюю разминку на дайри

Когда Дин и Кастиэль, по выражению Сэма, «наконец взялись за ум и перестали исполнять вокруг друг друга брачный танец диких орангутангов», Дин был уверен, что большие проблемы у них возникнут только в том случае, если на вопрос «занимаются ли ангелы сексом?», Кастиэль ответит «нет».

Тогда пришлось бы объявлять пожизненный целибат, чего Дину, понятно, делать не хотелось. Он успел согласиться, что любовь зла и даже нашёл в Интернете определение «асексуальности» (надо же знать, с чем предстоит столкнуться, чтобы нечаянно не отпугнуть Кастиэля окончательно). Но ему повезло – поцелуи Касу определенно нравились, против объятий он тоже не возражал. По-хорошему, за последнее Дину следовало бы сказать спасибо Сэму, который, собственно, научил ангела обниматься, но тогда он был бы вынужден признать, что объятия – это здорово. На это Дин при всей любви к брату пойти не мог: крутые мужики и суперохотники не обнимаются, и точка. Ну, ладно, в ситуации «мы только что спаслись от очередного белого пушного зверя» это правило игнорировалось, но в остальных случаях… разве что за плотно закрытыми дверями.

Нечисть будто почувствовала, что дело пахнет романтикой. И, видно, решила вмешаться и исправить ситуацию, чтобы Дин, не дай бог, не помер от переизбытка эндорфинов в организме: вампиры вконец распоясались и не думали скрываться, а призраки обнаглели и чуть языки не показывали, пока Дин и Сэм в поте лица искали их кости.

Поэтому первые пару недель Дину никак не удавалось уединиться с Касом больше, чем на пятнадцать минут, которых было очень мало для полноценных постельных утех. Хотя, если бы Дина захватили в плен демоны и начали пытать паяльником, возможно, он бы сознался, что от хриплого голоса Каса, произносящего его имя – с придыханием и растянутым «и», он заводился с пол-оборота. И то, это признание было бы сделано исключительно для того, чтобы демоны ему завидовали. Чёрной завистью, как сама их суть.

Но приходит день, когда охота заканчивается быстро, обходясь без жертв, Сэм хватает ключи от Импалы, сбегает по ступенькам мотеля, бормоча что-то про библиотеку (и это в час ночи), и Дин с Касом остаются одни.

У Дина ещё хватает выдержки запереть дверь, а потом слетают все тормоза разом, и сначала одежда Каса, а затем и его собственная оказывается в разных углах номера (на следующий день Сэм в лучших традициях романтических фильмов находит галстук Каса на люстре).

Они целуются, задыхаясь и еще не осознав, что можно не торопиться, Дин тянет Каса к кровати, трется носом о его вечную (в буквальном смысле) щетину и ругается, как британский кэбмен, когда пальцы Каса забираются под ремень его джинсов.

Если бы Дин был поэтом, он бы писал оды этим длинным, изящным пальцам, но он не поэт, и Кас довольствуется его вздохами и шипением сквозь зубы – Дин закусил губу, чтобы не стонать бесстыдно и громко: прикосновения Каса творят чудеса, и от возбуждения темнеет в глазах.

Но не настолько, чтобы Дин, прижимаясь к Касу поближе, не заметил отсутствия одного очень важного элемента. Он автоматически делает шаг назад, и Кас удивлённо склоняет голову набок:  
— Дин?  
— Ты говорил, что тебе нравится то, чем мы занимаемся. Получается, врал?  
— Что?  
Похоже, Кас действительно не понимает причину его возмущения, и Дин, помявшись и пробурчав нечто невразумительное, наконец выпаливает:  
— У тебя не стоит!  
Он ожидает чего угодно – недоумения или гнева, но Кас… смеется? Этот смех необидный, негромкий и мягкий, и Дин невольно думает, что хочет слышать его как можно чаще, всю свою жизнь.  
— У волн из звука и света не бывает эрекций, прости, – говорит тем временем Кас и качает головой.  
— Что это, сарказм? Кто научил? Наверняка Габриэль. Увижу снова – все перья повыдергиваю!  
— Вы, люди, такие странные, – продолжает Кас, – всегда оцениваете других по своим параметрам и не учитываете, что все мы разные. Я не человек, Дин, или ты забыл?  
Дин обиженно фыркает:  
— Ну, гамбургеры ты жрал за милую душу.  
— Это так, но я теперь один в этом теле. И я не знаю, как убедить тебя, что мне нравится, как ты ко мне прикасаешься. Я могу только показать. Иди сюда и закрой глаза.  
— А это зачем?  
— Зрение тебе ещё пригодится. Особенно на охоте.  
— Нет, я точно выдеру Гейбу пару-тройку перьев.  
— Диин.  
— Ладно. Всё, я зажмурился.

Кас остается стоять на месте (вроде), и Дин немного нервничает. Он старается не закрывать глаза, даже когда моет голову, ведь ванная – это источник опасности не только в кино. Но потом он чувствует, как его окутывает тепло, принося с собой ощущение безопасности.

— Обычно ангелы не прикасаются друг к другу, – тихо рассказывает Кас, и в его голосе звучит грусть, – если они не пара. Мы сталкиваемся в бою, и те из нас, кто одинок, изголодался по обычным прикосновениям, которые не несут с собой боль.

Дин вздрагивает – и от тона, и от того, что тепло распространяется по его телу, словно тысячи пальцев одновременно скользят по его коже. Он готов поклясться, что они проникают в каждую клетку и гладят его и внутри, и снаружи, оплетая сетью пугающей нежности. Дин не может удержаться от стона.

— Вот что ты делаешь со мной, – шепчет Кас, – когда целуешь меня. Когда вжимаешь в стену и оставляешь засосы на моей шее. Когда входишь в меня, и кажется, что мы одно целое. Это демонстрации достаточно, или ты хочешь ещё?

— Только посмей остановиться, – вырывается у Дина. – И тогда без перьев будешь разгуливать ты!

Кас снова смеется и показывает Дину, что такое ангельский поцелуй на расстоянии. Он почти, нет, _так же крут_ , как вишневый пирог.


End file.
